villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zorak
Zorak is one of the main antagonists of the Space Ghost franchise, the others being Brak and Moltar. He is a giant teal praying mantis. He is Space Ghost's arch-enemy and most dangerous threat as He has almost defeated Space Ghost on numerous occasions. One of Zorak's main weapons is his matter intensifier. He has also been known for planetary mass murders in the comics. Zorak appeared on Space Ghost six times and became a main cast member of the spinoff The Brak Show. He was voiced by the late C. Martin Croker, who also voiced Moltar and Dr. Weird. ''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' On the show Space Ghost Coast to Coast Zorak is still a villain but is captured by Space Ghost and forced to lead the band on his talk show. Zorak constantly insults Space Ghost and some times messes with the guests. Although he is evil he has normal conversations with Space Ghost and Moltar at a cafe every now and again. One of his more notorious acts was when his nephew Raymond was a guest star. Zorak devoured Raymond whose cries for help were drowned out by Zorak's comments (which of course flew over Space Ghost's head). Raymond later came back as an angel. ﻿''The Brak Show'' On The Brak Show, Zorak has more free reign and frequently antagonizes. He usually manipulates Brak into aiding in or committing illegal acts (such as convincing Brak to help him steal their killbot neighbor Thundercleese's mail under the pretense that it was a game). He also frequently victimizes Brak's nerdy associate and admirer Clarence through beatings, threats, and even once setting him on fire (and presumably killing him) when he briefly had pyrokinetic abilities due to an unusual transformation. In one episode, he runs a bullying operation where his intended victims pay him for a beating that, as he put it, "they were going to get anyway". Zorak also revels in thievery and steals items as he pleases be they a tank (as in the picture to the left), a jackhammer or Thundercleese's paychecks. He seldom gets away with his crimes though as he is likely to meet a destructive fate, usually getting blasted by Thundercleese. Nevertheless, Brak considers Zorak to be a friend, although he has acknowledged Zorak's evil nature (even once referring Zorak as a "remorseless sinner"). Zorak also acts to protect his villainous image. He once threatened Brak if he had told people that he was Brak's friend. During an episode where he had an incredible singing voice after a lump (that was living and became his manager) was knocked from his throat, Zorak resented being appreciated and adored by fans, preferring that they should fear and loathe him. (His songs were complete threats to the audience, most obviously "I'll Kick Your Ass", but his boy band-esque voice swayed them otherwise.) He and Brak plotted to get the lump back into his throat in order to reclaim his old villainous voice. Gallery Zorak.png Brak and Zorak.jpg TrueZorak.png Zorak1.png Moltar zorak brak.jpg Review spk 9.jpg Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Animals Category:Archenemy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Incompetent Category:Parody/Homage Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Comic Relief Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Mutants Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:On & Off